Does the Phantom of the Opera really exist?
by LourdesDiaz28
Summary: Luna Bouvier, a 23-year-old graduate of the Paris Opera Academy, joined the Paris Opera as a singer in the lyric singing choir, with a great voice but without effort and much education, and wants to be protagonist in plays, but her voice is not so polite for this, but she is happy to get to work on what she likes...
1. The beginning of accidents

Luna Bouvier, a 23-year-old graduate of the Paris Opera Academy, joined the Paris Opera as a singer in the lyric singing choir, with a great voice but without effort and much education, and wants to be protagonist in plays, but her voice is not so polite for this, but she is happy to get to work on what she likes, She lives in the Opera of Paris, but in the old Opera dressing rooms, in the place there are strange accidents and events, several employees of the place speak of rumors about a ghost that surrounds the corridors and does of theirs, but Luna does not believe in those rumors

Until she discovers something that makes her think of ...

* * *

At the Paris Opera in a normal day as usual, they are in rehearsals for the Faustus play, Ava Giudicelli, a descendant of La Carlotta, but many believe it is Ava's lie, but the truth will be discovered about all this, Ava in the role of Margarita, Luna is part of the choir as usual, have had several years with success, but everything will change ...

"We're going to continue the rehearsal, since the beginning of the jewelery aria, Ava" Horton said seriously

"Yes" Ava responds calmly and with a fake smile on her face

Luna was waiting for her rehearsal next to her choir mates, Megan Giry and Nicole Sorelli watching everything in their stalls to dance after

 _"Ah! je ris de me voir_

 _si belle en ce miroir,_

 _Ah! je ris de me voir_

 _si belle en ce miroir,_

 _Est-ce toi, Marguerite, est-ce toi?_

 _Réponds-moi, réponds-moi,_

 _Réponds, réponds, réponds vite!_

 _Non! Non! ce nest plus toi!_

 _Non...non, ce nest plus ton visage;_

 _Cest la fille dun roi;_

 _Ce nest plus toi,_

 _Quon salut au passage!_

 _Ah sil était ici!_

 _Sil me voyait ainsi!"_ Ava sang the beginning of the aria of the jewels, but was interrupted by the fall of the curtain but nothing happened that tragic

Ava quickly moved her hands to her chest, her heart pounding with great force and quickness, and her sigh relieved. Luna looked at all of it with nerves and fear, but she calmed down a bit thinking it was just a simple accident, but no one knows the truth of this, Firmin and André were furious

"This is the fault of the curtain man, the stagehand, William" Firmin says angry

"William!" Andrew scream furiously

"Gentlemen do not see me, I was not in my position, do not blame me, it was a ghost" William said laughing

"Ghosts do not exist, this is not funny William" André says seriously

William sighed and laughed again mockingly, Luna uttered a groan of tiredness, William always makes these kind of jokes, always is the same, the ghosts are not real, if the ghost opera, it's a book, musical and that, Luna uttered a sarcastic giggle and low, continued with the essay, thinking that it was only a simple accident, but there is something more behind it ...

"Again with the aria, let's do it again Ava, from the beginning of the aria please, whenever you want to start again" Horton sighed heavily and said tired

Ava looked at him calmly, as she managed to calm down after the big fright of a little while ago, positioned herself in position, nodding slowly giving the order that she was ready to begin again with the rehearsal, Ava opened her mouth to re-sing the aria that she played in this essay

 _"_ _Ah! je ris de me voir  
_

 _si belle en ce miroir,_

 _Ah! je ris de me voir_

 _si belle en ce miroir,_

 _Est-ce toi, Marguerite, est-ce toi?_

 _Réponds-moi, réponds-moi,_

 _Réponds, réponds, réponds vite!_

 _Non! Non! ce nest plus toi!_

 _Non...non, ce nest plus ton visage;_

 _Cest la fille dun roi;_

 _Ce nest plus toi,_

 _Quon salut au passage!_

 _Ah sil était ici!_

 _Sil me voyait ainsi!"_ Aria sang again a part of the aria

The rehearsal is over for today, everyone went to rest a bit, eat or drink something to relax, Nicole and Megan were very nervous about what happened a few hours ago, Luna looked at them

"That had never happened, I'm very scared" Nicole says with nerves and fear, shaking violently

"Yes, this is very strange, there is surely a ghost behind this, they say something similar happened many years ago," Megan says uneasily, rubbing her hair repeatedly

"Girls, I do not think it was a ghost, ghosts do not exist, if they exist we are fried, but there is no ghost, if in the play and in the ghost movie of the opera, that is not real, what happened, was a very heavy joke "Luna sighed, and said angry grunt

"But Mom, the curtain fell and William was not there" Megan says

"Without buts, practice the dance again, have been very bad and ridiculous, imagine that it would have been the opening night of the fall season, I do not know what happens to them today, you two are the best dancers here, go to exercise and stop saying nonsense "Madame Giry said angry and tired

Nicole and Megan looked at Madame Giry with fear and went away together to the other dancers, Luna looked at that with pity, she felt very bad for her friends, something happened today, everyone is nervous and strange, tomorrow is the last rehearsal and with costumes, Luna sighed heavily, Madame Giry looked at her

"And young lady, do not be angry at everything, I know you're scared, but do not behave like that, let shyness and prove your talent and who you are, you have talent and potential, but you lack education." Madame Giry looked at Luna and said with serenity and went with the dancers

Luna looked as she went along with the dancers, Luna sighed, she is also scared for that, but she does not want to believe the rumors that the stagehand says, he is always drunk and annoying all the women he sees, Luna is one of her victims and that makes her nervous and scares her, she walked down the aisles

"Madame Giry may be right, but I always believe that I have no talent, I'm sure she heard me sing last night through the corridors" Luna says and in a very insecure manner, taking her hands and watching her feet move

Luna did not say anything else and came to her room, approached the huge mirror, she felt so small and intimidated at the front of the beautiful mirror, slowly untied her ponytail, curled hair fell on her shoulders, mirror and sat on the edge of the bed looking at everything

"This is a big thing, I never thought if I could get into the academy and get in here, I always thought it was useless, it was a zero on the left, that I'm trash" Luna says to herself in a low voice

Luna took her phone that was in the dresser, messages from her father, she smiles and looks at the message, asked how she was, he replied that well, left the phone in place and sat back on the edge of the bed looking her hands, sighing heavily, decided to go for a walk, it was 6PM, they were presenting a play, Luna is not participating in that play, she did not want to go to see the play, she felt tired with all this

Ava was walking through the place with her air of superiority and greatness, self-centered, proud and proud, and they met, Luna was watching her silently, Ava smiled and slowly approached her

"Madame Giry always so kind" Ava says laughing

"Why do you say this?" Luna asked without understanding anything Ava said

"Since she does not tell you that you sing like a toad, and says that you have talent for this, but you do not have it dear Luna, you should leave here or else the ghost will scare you away from you, I say it for your sake dear Luna, "Ava responds calmly, Luna rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows

"Hey Ava, I do not sing like a toad, I do not know, but I'm in the choir, if I sing as badly as you say I would not have joined the choir because they know who has talent and who does not, rather try a little instead of annoy simple choristers, I just say "Luna responds intelligently and went elsewhere

"Luna, you do not know who you're getting into," Ava says screaming.

Luna completely ignored her, Luna hates Ava mocking her in every way, with her false kindness, she's a bitch, dressed sheep, so Luna went up to the roof to look at the dark sky, feeling the pleasant breeze on her face and moving her hair and the leaves that arrive by the breeze, autumn are beautiful, Luna's favorite season, spent several hours up here, and at 10 PM decided to return, everything is silent

"Luna, you should go to bed, it's too late," Megan said quietly.

"It's true, Megan, I must go to sleep, I did not realize that, the hours go by quickly" Luna smiles, and says, laughing gently

Megan smiles and nods slowly, and went to her room, Luna stared at the whole place, in the dark it looks totally different, decided to go to sleep, because if they see her here at this time they will be rebuked, she walked quickly, But he ran into something unexpected, a person lying on the floor, found a switch and turned it on, was a corpse of one of the concierges of the opera, she screamed, heard that and went to the place

"Oh my God" Madame Giry says with awe

"Miss Luna, tell us exactly what happened." Firmin approached Luna and told him seriously.

"I was walking to go to sleep, I hit something, I turned on the light switch and I saw it on the floor" Luna said nervous and shaking violently

"This had not happened" Madame Giry responds nervously and very distressed

"We must call the police so they know what happened," Andre says serenely.

"No, no, let's forget this, it was an accident and it will not happen again, everyone will go to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day" Firmin shook his head and says seriously

André looked at him nervously, they all went to sleep, Luna was very disturbed by what she just saw, it is the first time she sees a corpse, she went to her room, put on her pajamas and lay in bed thinking of what she saw, she can not get that image out of her head, it's so shocking, Luna closed her eyes trying to sleep, she managed to fall asleep, everything was silent, everyone was already asleep, others have gone to their houses, some are walking around the Opera, the janitors to clean with everything, Firmin made a bad decision , there will be more strange accidents ...


	2. Does Phantom Of The Opera Really Exist?

Luna Bouvier, a 23-year-old graduate of the Paris Opera Academy, joined the Paris Opera as a singer in the lyric singing choir, with a great voice but without effort and much education, and wants to be protagonist in plays, but her voice is not so polite for this, but she is happy to get to work on what she likes, She lives in the Opera of Paris, but in the old Opera dressing rooms, in the place there are strange accidents and events, several employees of the place speak of rumors about a ghost that surrounds the corridors and does of theirs, but Luna does not believe in those rumors

Until she discovers something that makes her think of ...

* * *

The next day they were doing the last rehearsal of Fausto, with costumes and everything, to prove how everything remains to change some things that do not go completely well with expectations, everyone is nervous about what happened last night

"Let's go from the beginning" Horton says with seriousness and fatigue


End file.
